An Amber Dance
by AchievementHunter27
Summary: In a moment of weakness, Yang thinks back to when she truly started to think of Blake as her own.


**I gotta say you all have done it. You have successfully turned me. The last few days Bumblebee has become my heart and soul. Below is the first of many stories I plan on writing for this incredible pairing, and if you're interested in seeing what future ideas I have for stories involving this couple please read the note at the end and feel free to leave feedback in reviews. Now to get you to the girls who fit so well together, I hope you enjoy my first Bumblebee fanfic.**

If one were to look at the top of Beacon they would witness a most bizarre sight. A young woman with a flowing mane of blonde hair was seated at the edge of the roof. Her feet were dangling off the edge as she looked at the ground below, however she didn't seem to be giving any attention to her surroundings.

The beautiful huntress is Yang Xiao Long. At just a glance anyone who knew the blonde would be able to tell something was bothering her. Not just bothering her, but truthfully placing her in a state of distress. Yang's usually breathtaking features were sullen and clearly in pain. At closer inspection it was easy to see that the longer the girl sat, the harder it was for her to stop the urge to reason for her pain? The scene she had seen not ten minutes earlier, which kept replaying itself in her head.

It had started when Yang noticed that _her_ Blake was missing from the room. Yang concerned for her partner noticing the late hour left their room and searched the grounds for her faunus partner. Arriving outside she witnessed what was currently plaguing her. Blake was standing outside the school doors and was facing her old partner Adam. Yang watched as they appeared to be talking, not able to hear them, and fearing moving closer with the chance of being discovered. The blonde felt something break inside of her as she saw Blake and Adam run off the school grounds.

Yang held herself as a flurry of emotions ran through her. She expected to be angry seeing Blake leave with Adam like that, but all she felt was an emptiness come over her. She couldn't help but think back on how she first became attached to the faunus.

Yang knew exactly when she had begun to consider her partner as hers, it began during their dance. Yang had just succeeded in getting Blake to take a break from her hunt of the White Fang. The bruiser than convinced the faunus that she could thank her by sharing with Yang their first dance of the night at the upcoming school event.

**(Flashback Two Months Ago)**

As they had joined on the dance floor, Yang couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Blake, _her Blake, _had the beauty to make Aphrodite jealous. As Yang looked at how Blake's body was so elegantly fitted to the dress, how her deep amber eyes shone under her gaze, and how Blake's hair curled and rested on her shoulders; the blonde could feel her heart beating faster than she had ever experienced before.

While Yang watched Blake approach her and offer a small smile while raising her hand towards the bruiser all Yang could think was '_If I take her hand, I don't know if I'll be able to let go'_.

Yang desperately pulled herself together and generously took the faunus' hand, and gave her the most sincere smile she had ever created. Upon seeing Yang's smile Blake's became wider and a faint blush covered her cheeks, causing Yang's ever pounding heart to start melting as well.

As the pair embraced and moved slowly to the music, Yang found that she couldn't remove her eyes from the amber ones of the girl in front of her. Now Yang knew how to have a good time, having experienced many relationships in the past with both males and females, but what she was feeling now was completely foreign to her. The feeling of merry inside her was so high that she feared she might actually faint from the pure joy and plain happiness this dance with her partner was bringing.

Yang nearly cursed as the music ended, but noticed that Blake's eyes were still locked on hers. Yang, not being able to help the blush and shaking coming upon her, quickly excused herself and ran to the punch bowl by her sister. Yang was vaguely aware that Ruby was trying to speak to her, but all Yang could do was try and stop her heart from exploding out of her chest. A thought came to the blonde '_Go back to her'_. Yang turned around and saw the faunus there staring back at her with those breathtaking eyes, which Yang couldn't help but feel drawn too.

'_How have I never noticed those eyes before?'_ Yang questioned herself. Of course she had taken note of the peculiar shade of Blake's eyes, but never had Yang felt the effect that they were having on her right now. Yang mustered her resolve and was preparing to march over to Blake, when Sun beat her to it. It pained and nearly infuriated Yang to the point of violence that the other blonde took those vibrant eyes off of her. As Yang saw Sun pull Blake further into the crowd she could feel her heart sinking.

Staring at the spot Blake had been, Yang decided that she needed to clear her head. Heading outside to the quiet and empty balcony, Yang rested her arms on the rail, trying to make sense of what had just happened. She was also trying to confront the pain burning inside her chest. The second she saw the faunus disappear, it had taken place and still resided there. Yang had heard the silly metaphors of a broken heart, but she could now truly understand their meaning. Her chest ached, like a part of it was missing.

Yang knew what was missing, but was trying to wonder just how it had gotten to this point. Why did it have to be Blake? The last few months the two partners had truly bonded, Yang had felt a protectiveness for Blake that she had only felt for Ruby before. The quiet girl who had become such a major impact in her life was now the object of her affections. The shy faunus had stolen Yang's heart, and all it took was a short dance. Yang yearned to relive that moment, for it to have never ended.

Now that she thought about the faunus that had taken her partner away, Yang couldn't help but feel hate for that fool who thought that he could take Blake away from her. Yang had to chuckle at that thought. In less than ten minutes her head had made up her mind, _Blake was hers_.

"But she's not." Yang told herself as she considered how ridiculous the notion of her and Blake being together would be. The bruiser was everything the faunus was not. Blake could never feel the same way. Yang just didn't think it was possible that the faunus would ever look at her as something other than a friend. The blonde fought the tears she felt coming upon her face.

"Yang…"

At the sound of that heavenly voice Yang turned around and saw her partner had followed her outside. Blake was shifting her gaze from the ground back to Yang, so nervous that her body was starting to tremble a bit.

Yang's body was trembling for a different reason as she prayed Blake didn't notice the tears she was holding in. Yang tried to give the faunus her widest smile and desperately hid the sadness in her voice with fake cheer. "What are you doing out here silly?"

Blake seemed to perk up a bit at that and a small smile came upon her gorgeous face. "I could ask you the same thing."

Yang tried to control her breathing as she couldn't help but genuinely smile at the faunus' retort. The smile left Yang as she remembered who she had last seen Blake with. "I'm sure Sun is waiting for you inside."

At that Blake looked up and stared Yang in the eye replying "Probably, but there's a different blonde I'd like to dance with right now."

**(Back to the Present)**

As Yang sat on top of the building she couldn't help but let tears fall at the memory. Nearly every night since then she had spent, lying in bed wondering what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted by the alarms?

"Yang?"

Yang's heart skipped a beat, hearing that beautiful voice address her once again. She jumped and turned to see Blake standing a few feet behind her, looking at her with those damn amber eyes. Yang quickly turned back from the faunus for two reasons. Yang didn't want Blake to realize the state she was in, and more importantly she knew that if she looked at those eyes again Yang wouldn't be able to stop herself from trying to hold Blake. As much as Yang wanted to hold her, she couldn't face the rejection that would surely come.

Yang held herself trying to control her sobs while saying "Di- did you forget something? I- I'll go get it for you, I know you probably don't want to keep Adam waiting."

Yang was about to walk away from the girl when she hear Blake reply "He's not waiting for me."

In confusion, Yang turned to face Blake now getting a clear look at her. Yang almost screamed as she noticed the blood emerging from the shoulder Blake was holding. The black haired girl stumbled a little trying to walk toward Yang and started to collapse.

"Blake!" Yang yelled as she appeared by her partner's side. Immediately Yang ripped off her scarf and held it against Blake's bleeding shoulder. Yang began crying again as she heard the faunus moan in pain as Yang wrapped her scarf around the wound.

"Please don't cry over me." Blake said concerned as Yang held the faunus and had her tears freely flowing.

Yang shook her head and said "I can't! Seeing you like this…. it just…"

The bruiser wasn't able to finish when Blake interrupted her by placing her hand on Yang's cheek. "You really do care about me."

Yang looked at those amber eyes gazing at her and answered with a nod. "I always will." Yang held the girl for the moment, and then realized the faunus still had a bleeding shoulder. "Blake! We have to get you to the infirmary!"

Yang tried to help Blake up, but the faunus stopped her. "Wait, Yang. Please let me explain." Yang was about to object, until she saw the pleading look on Blake's face.

Blake sighed and began. "Adam just showed up out of nowhere. It's been over two years since I had last seen him and the memories just started to flood in. He had taught me all the skills I use today and he was the one who drove me to make things better for the faunus. When he asked me to come with him, I thought I owed it to him and the cause."

Yang's face fell as she heard those words and the tears threatened to start again. "But the second I started leaving I realized what a fool I had been." Yang's head jerked back up at that and saw the small smile on Blake's face. "Yes, Adam gave me the techniques to become a huntress and introduced me too helping the faunus, but he's not the one I should be thanking for making me who I am today." At this Blake looked Yang in the eye. "I should thank you. I came here to escape Adam and hopefully atone for my actions when I was with the White Fang, but being a huntress was never really my first priority."

Blake grabbed Yang's hand "And then I met you. A girl who hardly knew me, but tried her best to find out everything she could. A girl who tries her damnedest to make me smile. The girl who always dragged me to social gatherings I secretly wanted to be a part of. The girl who works day and night with me, so we can better help each other when facing the monsters in this world. You gave me a new reason to become the protector I've always wanted to be. Yang you gave me the most precious thing I could ever want to protect, you."

Yang stared into Blake's eyes shocked at the sudden declaration. Blake seeing the shock on Yang's face, misunderstood it as rejection. The faunus was now beginning to tear up as she tried to pull away from the blonde. "I'm sorry, I shoul-" Blake didn't get to finish as Yang cut her off with the most meaningful kiss she had ever given before.

Blake was shocked at the sudden interaction, but quickly interacted in the most heavenly thing she had ever experienced before. Yang's mind was one of pure bliss as she finally achieved what she had been striving to do for months.

A few moments later the two parted to stare into one another's eyes and share smiles of pure joy. "Oh, wait." Yang suddenly said, alerting Blake immediately. Blake was even more surprised as Yang reached back in for another quick kiss. Yang retreated back with an even wider smile then before. "Just had to make sure this was reality, and not the best dream I've ever had."

Blake smiled at her partner and was about to reply when her shoulder suddenly pulsed pain through her causing Blake to groan. Yang immediately fell back into her distressed state "How did this happen?"

Blake looked up to Yang and quietly replied "It seems Adam doesn't take rejection very well."

Blake saw the fire lit in Yang's eyes and knew that if she didn't say anything this will be the last night Adam would ever see. Not that Blake didn't have a problem with that, she just wanted to return to the moment the two were just sharing.

"Please." Blake pleaded "Don't leave me."

Yang immediately turned back into her caring and loving persona, immediately holding Blake once more. "Don't worry beautiful, I wouldn't dream of leaving you. Besides, we'll take down that bastard together."

Blake could only smile into her partner's shoulder as she was being held. Yang couldn't help but smile like an idiot as the sun slowly started to rose.

Both thought '_Finally she is mine.'_

**I don't think I've ever enjoyed writing a fic as much as this one. I can't thank you enough for taking the time to read it. Now if you have another few moments to spare I'd like you to consider an idea I was having for another Bumblebee fic. I've always been a giant fan of Naruto, and I've been seriously considering combining the two Anime. What I would do is have the four major cities of Remnant become Hidden Villages in the Naruto universe, along with the original villages. I would have Blake and Yang just graduating from the Academy and becoming genin for the Vale the Village Hidden in Dust. **

**Sadly, I can't really see them using their weapons in Naruto the way they use them in RWBY, but I would definitely still have them there being used as taijutsu weapons (Yang being a taijutsu specialist with her gauntlets and Blake a kenjutsu expert with her sword). Although, I would definitely have the Grimm be a part of the Naruto world. Can you imagine how fun it would be not to just write about ninjas fighting each other, but also giant monsters? **

**There would be Naruto cameos, but not all the time, and the main focus would be on Yang, Blake, and whoever I finally decide as their teammate (thinking Pyrrah or Ren). Haha, as you can tell I'm pretty excited about this idea and hope you guys are too. Please add your own ideas and helpful feedback in the reviews. I'd also love it if you would recommend any other great Bumblebee fics!**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
